When a medical service provider provides a service to a patient, the service provided to the patient may be documented for billing and/or insurance purposes. In some embodiments, the service provided to the patient may be coded into an electronic billing system using one or more classification codes, such as codes associated with the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems (e.g., ICD-9 codes and/or ICD-10 codes). These classification codes may enable healthcare professionals and/or an insurance companies to correctly identify, document, and/or bill the provided service.
However, as the healthcare industry transitions from utilizing a first set of classification codes to utilizing a second set of classification codes (e.g., from utilizing ICD-9 codes to utilizing ICD-10 codes), medical service providers and/or insurance companies may be faced with a variety of challenges. For example, a medical service provider may incorrectly and/or incompletely code a provided service, particularly if the medical service provider uses the first set of classification codes to code the provided service when coding of the provided service using the second set of classification codes is required by law.